


pq-7564c // escape the era

by mieldkill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieldkill/pseuds/mieldkill
Summary: ars longa, vita brevis.там, где художники и актёры, клетчатые шарфы и театральная сцена; там, где они ждут под подъездом, рисуют друг на друге, ненавидят авангард и создают свои истории.





	pq-7564c // escape the era

У Ренджуна этот день ещё с самого утра, как сказали бы люди, не заладился, а как выразился бы он сам, по пизде пошёл. Он встал на полчаса раньше, чем обычно, и всё ради того, чтоб обнаружить, что им отключили горячую воду и что ему нечем позавтракать, потому что его сосед по квартире забрал с собой оставшуюся с ночи в холодильнике еду, поэтому пришлось забегать в магазин за какими-нибудь йогуртами и в аптеку за пластырями, потому что его кошка прямо в щёку поцарапала, и он впервые за весь семестр опоздал на лекцию, на которую опаздывать нельзя, поэтому заработал себе дополнительный вопрос на экзамене. И когда он бросает рюкзак под ноги и падает на парту лицом возле Джено, его добивает Донхёк, прислав сообщение, в котором говорит, что у него пневмония и он в больнице. Погулял, называется, с Марком. За полторы недели до представления.

Ренджуну сегодня много чего плохого хочется, но больше всего прямо сейчас — снести голову стулом. Себе или Донхёку — он ещё не решил.

Хёк очень просит его не злиться и шлёт много эмоджи вместе с извинениями, а следом говорит, что он уже отыскал себе замену. Ренджун на какое-то мгновение даже оживляется и спрашивает:

_(8:19) кого?_

Но когда в ответ получает 

_**игнорировать.** : я говорю тебе, это самый красивый человек в универе после меня, уверен, ты его знаешь  
**игнорировать.** : джемина с актёрского_

то так сильно ударяет коленом парту, что у девушки слева от него из руки выпадает ручка. 

О да. 

Да, Ренджун его знает.

__

Джено хлопает его по плечу и говорит, что искренне сожалеет, и пишет Ченле, спрашивая, свободен ли тот сегодня, потому что им нужно доделать их часть проекта. Ченле тоже с актёрского, и он, пожалуй, единственный человек с этого факультета, который не вызывает неприязни. Возможно, раздражение иногда, но он хотя бы хороший и играет тоже здорово, Ренджун видел.  
Как играет Джемин, Ренджун тоже видел, в той же самой постановке, что и Ченле, и, может, играет он действительно неплохо (хотя Ренджун видел и лучше), но он всё ещё остаётся последним человеком, которого Ренджун хотел бы видеть, хотел бы знать и тем более с которым хотел бы делать проект.

Ренджун грустно ест свой йогурт в буфете, думая о том, что Донхёк вот не мог подставить его ещё сильнее, когда всё уже было практически готово. Даже если бы в пару ему поставили не Джемина, имя которого он в голове автоматически цензурит звёздочками, факт остаётся фактом: это всё ещё другой человек, а так как это боди-арт проект, то ему, возможно, придётся придумывать вообще новый концепт. Потому что Донхёка он знает и тело его тоже, и идею он эту придумал тоже, основываясь на нём. А теперь заново узнавать, искать, придумывать, подгонять, ещё и человек незнакомый, ещё и тот, который бесит тебя страшно, ещё и осталось всего полторы недели. Ренджун не опускает рук только по двум причинам: во-первых, он не простит себе, если подведёт свою группу, а во-вторых, это его автомат за зачёт по авангардному искусству, которое он терпеть не может каждой клеточкой своего организма, по правде говоря. 

Вспомнишь солнышко, как говорится, только Джемин вот на солнышко мало похож, хоть и рыжий, и Ренджун подумывает убраться из буфета поскорее, пока его не заметили, потому что Джемин сюда явно его искать пришёл, оно и понятно, почему. Но мама с детства воспитывала его по принципу «нет слова «не хочу»— есть слово «надо»», поэтому, когда Джемин в действительности направляется к его одинокому столику, Ренджун доедает последнюю ложку йогурта, отставляет банку в сторону и делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем Джемин откроет рот.

— Привет, — улыбается он и поднимает руку в приветствии, другой держась за лямку тёмно-синего рюкзака. Но потом улыбка его пропадает, когда он замечает пластырь у Ренджуна на щеке, и спрашивает: — А что у тебя со щекой?  
Ренджун отвечает:  
— Моя кошка поцарапала меня, — но хочет как можно скорее со всем этим покончить и спокойно пойти на пару по истории живописи. — Ты хотел узнать, когда и куда приходить, чтоб помочь мне с проектом. Донхёк сбросил мне твой номер, я скину тебе свой адрес, если ты свободен сегодня в семь, то приходи. Только предупреди. Прости, мне на пару на пятый этаж подниматься, — говорит он и встаёт из-за стола, забирает с собой банку из-под йогурта, чтобы выбросить её у выхода и покинуть университетский буфет в тошнотворных зелёных цветах, которые скорее напоминают ему стены больницы.

— Да, конечно, — произносит Джемин в пустоту и обещает ей же сегодня прийти, хотя у него помимо арт-проекта Ренджуна на Рождество висит свой собственный театральный.

__

Джемин догадывался, что Ренджун его, возможно, недолюбливает, но он думал, что Ренджун недолюбливает всех, потому что так ему сказал Ченле, который дружит с Джено, который дружит с Ренджуном. Да даже если Джемин в чёрном списке Ренджуна за какие-то особые заслуги и выделился, то он не думал, что настолько, чтоб Ренджун теперь не хотел впускать его к себе в дом. Джемин под подъездом стоит уже добрых пятнадцать минут, успел за это время пять раз позвонить в домофон, отправить Ренджуну несколько сообщений, перечитать все объявления, пересчитать все трещины от облупившейся краски на стене и перегладить всех дворовых котов, что, как и он, мёрзли под подъездом, надеясь, что их кто-нибудь впустит в дом.  
Джемин, конечно, в глубине души на сердце надеялся, и пусть в чудеса он верил, но чтобы Ренджун его в своё сердце впустил — для этого нужна какая-то очень сильная магия. Поэтому он пока что рассчитывал хотя бы на дом, а там, глядишь, и на шутливую подпись в контактах и возможность посидеть рядом на потоковых лекциях.

Джемин чешет за ушком рыжего пушистого кота с больным глазом и думает, что обязательно взял бы его к себе, если бы жил сейчас не в общежитии, и грустно вздыхает, выпуская облачко пара, когда поднимает голову и видит Ренджуна неподалёку. Ренджун тоже голову от земли отрывает, видит Джемина, останавливается, а потом наоборот ускоряется, после того, как его глаза расширяются от удивления.

— Ты как долго тут уже стоишь? — спрашивает он, вытаскивая ключи из кармана.  
— Минут пятнадцать? Наверное, — снег хрустит под его замёрзшими ногами, а рыжий кот забегает в подъезд, когда Ренджун открывает дверь.

Он извиняется, когда они заходят в квартиру, и говорит, что был уверен, что Джемин не придёт сегодня, поэтому пошёл в магазин, а телефон дома на зарядке оставил. Несёт на кухню пакеты, ставит чайник, велит Джемину проходить в комнату, туда же приносит обогреватель и наказывает:  
— Грейся. Ты мне холодным не нужен. 

А сам уходит в другую комнату, оставляя его сидеть со странноватой улыбкой от уха до уха и часто моргать, держа посиневшие пальцы над обогревателем.

Художники странные. Джемину никогда они не нравились, а ещё он их опасается. Ренджуна он опасается тоже, только, в отличие от других художников, Ренджун ему нравится.

Возможно, сильнее, чем хотелось бы.

У Ренджуна тут здорово. Он всегда думал, что квартира художника — это три белые стены с авангардными картинами на них, а четвёртая залита красками, повсюду мольберты, этюды, макеты, кисточки с карандашами, куча книг по рисованию, возможно, кровать — и больше ничего. Джемин не может быть уверен в том, что дома у Ренджуна не так, но почему-то всё же кажется, что нет, потому что по картинам, которыми Ренджун увешал свои стены, можно сказать, что он ненавидит всё, где заканчивается импрессионизм. А ещё комната совсем маленькая, плотно занавешенная, в ней уютно и мягко, на стенах — гирлянды, на кровати — игрушки, на столе лежит один единственный учебник девяносто пятого года издания, и пахнет красками, свечами, кое-где растворителем, деревом и почему-то засохшими цветами.  
А ещё у него совершенно очаровательная серая кошка с голубыми глазами, и она первая, на что Джемин обратил внимание, когда вошёл. 

А первое, на что обратил внимание Ренджун, это то, что Джемин пятнадцать минут стоял под его подъездом. И почему-то никуда не ушёл.

— Отогрелся? — Ренджун возвращается и трогает руки Джемина над обогревателем. — Грейся ещё.  
— Почему это так важно? — спрашивает Джемин, поднимая голову.  
— Краска на холодную кожу плохо ложится. Ну, мне не нравится.

Джемин задумчиво кивает в ответ. Понятно. Наверное.  
Он сидит так ещё пять минут, за которые Ренджун успевает принести с кухни чай и сесть за стол, раскрутив чертежи. Черчение — самая ненужная вещь из его дисциплин. Это прерогатива архитекторов, вот они ей пусть и занимаются.

— А в чём вообще заключается идея? — задаёт вопрос Джемин, напоминая о себе.  
Ренджун оборачивается.  
— Давай для начала проверим, нет ли у тебя раздражения на краску. Может, тебе вообще не пойдёт, — он устало трёт переносицу под круглыми очками, которые Джемин на нём видит впервые, и поднимается. Он просит Джемина сесть на стул в центре комнаты и сам на передвижном подъезжает к нему. Он берёт в руки его лицо и очень долго рассматривает под разными углами, с разных сторон, всматривается в глаза, а Джемин с каждой минутой всё больше жалеет о том, что согласился на это… на это. Под конец он краснеет щеками и ушами, стараясь не смотреть никуда, кроме пластыря с Гарфилдом у Ренджуна на щеке, и Ренджуна это почему-то даже почти не бесит.  
Джемин очень хочет спросить у него, что он делает, но очень опасается за свою жизнь, потому что хватка у Ренджуна железная, рука отнюдь не лёгкая, что вразрез идёт с его ощущением, будто он сидит на приёме у врача и сейчас ему скажут, что у него рак. 

Ренджун бросает наконец его терзать, и Джемину внезапно почему-то становится очень холодно без ренджуновых рук на его лице. Он тянется к палитре с красками и кисточке и спрашивает:  
— Что тебе нравится? 

Джемин невольно думает: 

_«Ты»._

А произносит:

— Театр. Цветы. Море, — ещё немного думает. — Первый снег. Гирлянды. Кошки. Звёзды.  
Ренджун думает вслух:  
— Звёзды неплохо, — а потом понимает, что действительно думает вслух, потому что произносит нечто фантастически глупое: — Возможно, мы с тобой подружимся.

И мысленно двадцать раз бьёт себя головой об стену. 

Джемин улыбается от уха до уха, и Ренджун бьёт себя ещё двадцать пять.

Он закрывает глаза и выдыхает:  
— Короче, скажи, что тебе нарисовать.  
— Что угодно, что нравится тебе.

Ренджун вздыхает снова и опускает кисточку в зелёную краску. 

Он рисует на руке Джемина еловую веточку с жёлтыми огоньками и парой клестов на ней; за это время Джемин узнаёт, что Ренджун действительно ненавидит авангард, что он фанат классики, точно так же, как Джемин — фанат классического театра, и они сходятся на том, что им двоим очень сложно выживать в этом жестоком мире модернизированного искусства.  
Ещё, что Ренджун из Гирина, что там часто идут дожди, что он в детстве пережил амнезию, но никогда не ломал кости, и сейчас иногда может выпадать из реальности или забывать вещи, что любит кататься на велосипеде, а научиться хочет — на коньках, не любит фильмы ужасов, кофе и холод, а любит — шарфики. Джемин много чего узнаёт про Ренджуна, но Ренджун про Джемина — почти ничего. Он только просит потом нарисовать ему на руке небо, птиц и самолёты, и Ренджун узнаёт, что в детстве Джемин очень хотел стать военным, а стал — актёром, и что мама его очень этому рада, в то время как для других родителей это заявление звучит, как приговор. Ренджун ёмко шутит о том, что на художников ещё в детстве смотрят, как на висельников, когда задумываются об их будущем, но на дне этой шутки оседает горечь, как оседает кофейная гуща на дне чашки такого нелюбимого Ренджуном кофе.  
Джемин много чего узнаёт про Ренджуна, но Ренджун про Джемина — почти ничего. И от этого Ренджуну становится почти что досадно. Потому что люди, возможно, действительно не то, чем кажутся на первый взгляд? Потому что люди ошибаются, возможно? Даже самые вдумчивые. Даже он.

Поэтому первое, что делает Ренджун на следующий день, когда заканчиваются пары, это идёт в актовый зал, где актёрский факультет репетирует постановку.

Ренджун садится на последние ряды и старается слиться со стенами, потому что его, вообще-то, смело могут выгнать отсюда и имеют на это полное право. И может, со стенами слиться у него бы и получилось, но вот на фоне бордового бархата кресел его белая толстовка сильно выделяется. Так практически и происходит, потому что парень со старших курсов, который руководит постановкой и которого, кажется, Тэёном зовут, завидев его, пытается отправить обратно, откуда пришёл. Но Ренджуна спасает Джемин, что сообщает Тэёну, что Ренджун его друг и это он его сюда пригласил. И светится то ли от того, что солгать получилось, то ли от осознания, что то, что сказал сейчас — неправда, и Ренджун сам зачем-то пришёл. А Ренджун зачем-то краснеет если не щеками (для него это уже слишком), то сердцем, что устраивает ему микротахикардию: то ли совестно, что подловили, то ли за то, что вообще сюда пришёл.

Ренджун вообще-то очень любит театр и, глядя на репетицию постановки, недоумевает, почему до этого никогда не интересовался театром их университета. У Ренджуна за последние сутки слишком много внезапных открытий, и ему это не нравится ну вот вообще. Но он почему-то всё же сюда пришёл.

На этой сцене не пьеса, что играют актёры, на ней история, что создают люди, на этой сцене — жизнь, на ней — возможность: каждый день жить заново, жить по-другому, возможность быть кем-то, кем ты никогда бы стать не смог. У Ренджуна такой возможности никогда не было. Ренджун создаёт вещи, возможно, создаёт даже истории, но он никогда не сможет в них жить и никогда не сможет создать себя. В этом плане он даже немного завидует.  
Джемин сейчас — маленький мальчик в коричневом пальто и с огромным клетчатым шарфом на шее, что постоянно спадает с плеча, а широкие рукава обнажают запястья, и Ренджун подмечает, что его клесты и самолёты всё ещё на джеминовых руках. Мальчик бегает по площади с санками в руках и радуется первому снегу, ловя на себе угрюмые взгляды прохожих. Джемин _сегодня_ пытается напомнить людям про Рождество, о котором забыли все, кроме него одного. Джемин _завтр_ а, возможно, — страстный революционер из романтических драм Гюго, что Джемин, сказал, любит всем сердцем, а после — корыстливый чиновник какой-нибудь сатирической комедии.  
Ренджун не знает, кем Джемин будет для него завтра, но почему-то ему хочется узнать _их_ всех.  
Ренджун не знает, хочет он понять, что ошибался, или надеется убедиться в том, что нет.

Тэён хлопает в ладоши, когда заканчивается сцена, и почти с конца зала говорит:  
— Джемин, я тебя люблю, всё идеально. И ещё больше я люблю твои волосы, поэтому мне очень жалко, что нам придётся перекрасить тебя в унылый русый.  
Джемин отвечает:  
— Ты так говоришь, будто будешь лично красить меня и плакать, — Тэён улыбается. — Ничего, я это переживу. 

Тэён говорит, что на сегодня репетиция окончена и все могут уйти пораньше, труппа разбредается за кулисы и в гримёрки, а Джемин подходит к краю сцены и засовывает руки в карманы пальто, глядя вглубь зала. И улыбается, замечая Ренджуна, что стоит в проходе.

— Подглядывать за актёрами на репетиции — это дурной тон, — Джемин спускается со сцены и идёт Ренджуну навстречу. — Так делают только любовники.  
— Или подростки в мюзиклах про театр, — Ренджун жмёт плечами и тоже делает несколько шагов вперёд.  
— Выбирай сам, кем из них ты хочешь быть, — Джемин подходит и останавливается, улыбается шире и говорит: — Привет.  
Ренджун в ответ хмурится:  
— Учить меня будешь?  
Джемин смотрит на него, как наглый кот.  
— Ни в коем случае. Но мог бы поздороваться, так иногда делают воспитанные люди. 

Ренджун спускается с небес на землю и вспоминает: вот почему Джемин его бесит. И внезапно ему становится так хорошо.  
Он фыркает и отворачивается, закатывая глаза. _Актёры._  
— Пошли, у нас времени мало. Мне пару последнюю отменили, но пришлось ждать тебя.

__

Это постепенно превращается в привычку. Ренджун приходит к Джемину на репетиции, потом они вместе приходят к Ренджуну домой, и с каждым разом эта дорога из пункта А в пункт В, которые стали для них точками отправления скоростного поезда, что, с двумя пассажирами, стремительно движется к станции с содержательным названием «бездна», становится длиннее. Они заходят в магазин, кормят дворовых котов, даже забирают того самого рыжего к себе (а как давно съёмная квартира Ренджуна стала _их_?), лепят снеговика, рисуют на снегу, идут на презентацию новой книги Марка, что, по стечению обстоятельств, общий друг, идут на каток, где Ренджун бесконечно падает, падает, падает, хватаясь за джеминову руку, поднимается и бесконечно ошибается, ошибается, ошибается, и это осознание всё время бьёт по нему, оставляя синяки больнее и ярче, чем падение на лёд.  
Они сидят допоздна, пока Ренджун рассматривает руки и плечи Джемина под светом ночника и открывает его для себя _буквально_ со всех сторон. Неделя, но Ренджун запомнил все его царапины и родинки, строение позвоночника и лица, а линия ключиц отпечаталась у него на сетчатке, и он видит её каждый раз, как закрывает глаза, даже если моргает. Неделя, но Ренджун, кажется, знает все его роли, все его жизни и истории, хотя понимает, что снова, кто бы мог подумать, ошибается. Это звучит отвратительно ужасно даже в его голове, но чтобы узнать Джемина, у Ренджуна есть ещё много времени, потому что да: привык, привязался, заинтересовался, _ошибся_ , и хочется теперь узнавать, кормить кошек, пить ужасно отвратительный кофе, который Джемин готовит, рисовать ему небо, птиц и самолёты, греться у обогревателя и делать вид, что времени не существует. Джемину тоже хочется: кормить кошек, делать ужасно отвратительный кофе, чтоб ему рисовали небо, птиц и самолёты, греться у обогревателя и сгорать под взглядами. А ещё поправлять Ренджуну шарф, которым он укутывается дома либо набрасывает на плечи, смотреть, как он поправляет круглые очки и трёт сонные уставшие глаза, улыбаться на прощание перед тем, как зайти в лифт, и любить с каждым днём всё сильнее, потому что не нужно знать много, чтобы любить Ренджуна, а Джемин о нём знает больше, чем предостаточно.

Хорошо, что это всё пока только хочется.

Времени узнать у Ренджуна ещё много, а вот до дедлайна — пять дней, а он смотрит-смотрит-смотрит, но всё никак не может ничего придумать. Он мог бы оставить и старый концепт, который готовил с Донхёком, только старый ему теперь совершенно не нравится. Он бессмысленный. Бессмысленный, ненужный и абсолютно бесполезный.

Они сидят на кухне в тот вечер, и Ренджун с чашкой чая в руках смотрит в окно, пока Джемин смотрит в экран своего телефона.  
— Настроение, если честно, такое, что хочется забрать из универа документы, лишь бы не делать этот проект по авангардному искусству.  
Джемин усмехается и отвечает, что у него так же с основами режиссуры.  
— Я просто не понимаю, что я делаю, — Джемин поднимает голову, отрываясь от телефона, и смотрит на Ренджуна, который всё ещё задумчиво глядит в окно. — Точнее, я не понимаю зачем.  
— Ты о чём?  
— Живопись.  
Джемин выдвигает предположение:  
— Тебе это нравится?  
Ренджун жмёт плечами:  
— Возможно. А толку? В мировых масштабах важно только то, что важно для истории.  
Джемин разворачивается к нему.  
— Живопись тоже остаётся в истории.  
— Но не создаёт её. Я не могу создавать свои истории. Как Марк-хён, как Кун-хён, — старшекурсник, пианист и композитор, с которым Ренджун очень близко знаком, — как Тэён-хён, — он наконец поворачивает голову, — как ты.  
Джемин наклоняется ближе и спрашивает:  
— А как, по-твоему, создать историю?  
Ренджун закусывает нижнюю губу, раздумывая.  
— Став в ней кем-то? — чуть жмурится. — Став ей?  
— Ренджун, — Джемин произносит его имя очень выразительно, желая обратить всё его внимание на себя, — а как ты думаешь, зачем людям вообще нужно искусство?  
Ренджун вряд ли сможет с ходу ответить на такой вопрос, хотя, возможно, и думал над ним много до этого. Он пожимает плечами.  
— Зачем?  
Джемин смотрит ему в глаза:  
— Оно помогает людям понять, _кем ещё_ они могут быть. Ты тоже можешь быть тем, кем захочешь. Ты тоже можешь писать не просто картины, ты можешь написать историю. И тебе всегда в ней будет место.

У Джемина очень выразительные глаза. Ренджун думает, что в них не жалко утонуть. Ренджун в своей голове ёмко шутит о том, что на художников всегда смотрят, как на висельников, а Ренджун, вот, будет утопленником. Но на дне этой шутки оседает горечь, как оседает кофейная гуща на дне чашки кофе, что Ренджун недавно начал пить. Камень на шею — и в воду.  
— Только если ты мне поможешь.  
Джемин тянет уголки губ в улыбке.  
Ренджун задыхается.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Ренджун недолго буравит взглядом стену, раздумывая.  
— Рождественское представление. Мы с тобой напишем историю, — внезапно он кивает сам себе и улыбается на одну сторону, резко встаёт и говорит: — Мне нужно убедить Джено и Тэна изменить концепт, — Джемин непонимающе хлопает глазами, но Ренджун берёт его за руку и поднимает со стула. — Пошли. Будем рисовать.  
Рыжий кот и серая кошка, недоумевая, переглядываются, наблюдая за ними с подоконника.

__

Оба, и Джено, и Тэн, старшекурсник, который курирует весь их проект, ненавидят его, но после длительной словесной перепалки в скайпе всё же соглашаются, что стоит Ренджуну огромных усилий. Джено говорит, что ему нравится идея, но Ренджун всё равно говно и эгоист, а Тэн — что он просто говно и эгоист.  
Этюд нового совместного проекта они начинают в тот же вечер.

А двумя вечерами позже Ренджун сосредоточенно рисует линии на плечах стоящего в центре комнаты Джемина, и у него получалось бы намного лучше, если бы Джемин ему так не мешал.  
Ему скучно, и даже музыку включать не разрешают, потому что Джемина, который и так не умеет сидеть спокойно, начинает разносить, а ещё ноги затекают. Поэтому он начинает донимать Ренджуна самыми тупыми вопросами, что только может сформулировать его пока ещё рыжая голова.  
— Я не понимаю, что ты рисуешь, — говорит он, чуть случайно не выбив из руки Ренджуна палитру. — Напомни мне, в чём заключается наш концепт.  
Ренджун громко дышит через нос и стискивает зубы, но отвечает пока ещё спокойно:  
— Рождественское чудо, — и добавляет, опустив глаза обратно: — И чудо — это ты.  
Джемин улыбается сам себе и следующие минут пять даже не двигается и не задаёт никаких вопросов, только скоро Ренджун начинает разрисовывать его живот, и он начинает ёрзать, дёргаться, кусать губы и щёки, потому что, блин, щекотно же. Для человека, который боится щекотки, Джемин ещё неплохо держится, но Ренджуна своей мелкой дрожью всё равно нервирует.  
— Ну ты там долго ещё? — спрашивает он, когда хочется уже вешаться.  
Ренджун в этом его, в принципе, понимает.  
— Терпи. Тебе ещё три дня переживать всё то же самое.  
Джемин думает, что проще лечь под гильотину, чем доделать этот проект.  
— Давай я на тебе порисую, а ты постоишь и потерпишь. Дай сюда, — он забирает из руки Ренджуна кисточку, и не сопротивляется тот только потому, что дико устал и всё равно собирался сделать перерыв, а Джемин проводит кисточкой по его бледной щеке. — Вот тебе.  
Ренджун устало улыбается, и тёмно-зелёная полоса на его скуле изменяется в овальное пятнышко. Он прикрывает глаза и говорит: _«Очень грозно»_ , — когда Джемин делает ещё одну такую полоску, только на шее.  
Ренджун кладёт палитру на стол и садится, когда Джемин подходит ближе, и в глазах его Ренджун читает стойкое намерение отомстить. Возместить хотя бы в половину половины весь ущерб, что Ренджун нанёс и ещё нанесёт ему за это время.  
Джемин присаживается на корточки, наклоняет голову и улыбается, а Ренджун усмехается сам себе и думает:

«Удивительно. Даже тут ошибся. И правда ведь, _солнышко_ ».

Джемин произносит, когда Ренджун поднимает на него взгляд из-под опущенных век:  
— Дай и я на тебе порисую. Не художник, конечно, но… Что тебе нравится?  
Он опускает кисточку в красную краску, когда Ренджун тихо роняет:  
— Ты. 

Так просто.

Роняет это, а думает: поле, озёра, весна, ливни, качели, свитера и шарфы, зелёный чай и летние звёзды. Птицы и небо, в конце-то концов, пускай и без самолётов. В последнее время театр, кататься на коньках и солнце. Да что угодно, но говорит он, почему-то, именно это.  
Джемин отрывает голову от красок и смотрит в упор. Сердце у Ренджуна — даже не в пятках, оно вообще непонятно где, похоронено, наверное, под теми кусками облупившейся краски на снегу, что Джемин ковырял ногтями, стоя под его подъездом. Или где-то под чёрной кофейной гущей; или под коричневым пальто с широкими рукавами, что обнажают запястья, и огромным клетчатым шарфом, что постоянно спадает с плеча; или под миллионом улыбок, что вколачивают по гвоздю в маленький дубовый гроб, в котором его сердце и похоронено.  
В последнее время Ренджуну особенно сильно не нравится кофе и ошибаться.  
Джемин спрашивает севшим голосом:  
— Как мне это нарисовать?  
Ренджун отвечает мгновенно, как-то судорожно и почти что шёпотом:  
— Солнце нарисуй. 

И Джемин думает — точно. Теперь точно под гильотину. 

Он сразу откладывает кисточку: это не его инструмент, пользоваться им он всё равно не умеет. Проще, как в детском саду: пальцами в краску, а потом — Ренджуну на шею. В детском саду можно рисовать всё, что захочешь и как захочешь, вот и Ренджун ему всё позволяет, подставляясь под руки. Джемин в шутку желает отплатить ему той же монетой, рисуя линии на животе под белой футболкой, только Ренджуну вот ни щекотно, ни смешно — жарко под контрастом горячих рук и холодной краски и совсем не по-весёлому приятно.  
Лучшая защита, как известно, нападение, поэтому Ренджун берёт кисточку — уж он-то ей пользоваться умеет — и наступательно покрывает Джемина жёлтой краской: солнышко же, должен соответствовать. Мало ли, что испортит свою же работу, ну и пусть.  
Джемин находит Ренджуна очаровательно миниатюрным, он бы даже не побоялся этого слова — крошечным. Ренджуна это всегда раздражало, но сейчас — особенно сильно, потому что Джемин высокий, как шкаф, хватает его и валит на его же кровать. И нависает сверху. 

Низко. Подло. И очень грубо. Очень мерзкий ход.

Ренджун озвучивает эту мысль, а следом пинает коленом и говорит отпустить.  
Джемину на это как-то всё равно.  
— Ты мне только что сказал, что я тебе нравлюсь.  
Ренджун злится:  
— Вот именно. Все актёры такие тугие? Обычно, когда такое говорят, намекают не на то, что можно набрасываться на человека с краской. Мог бы или поцеловать уже, или уйти. 

Лезвие гильотины опускается на шею Джемина, оглушительным звоном рассекая воздух.  
Ренджун потуже затягивает на шее верёвку, и, обняв камень, прыгает в воду.  
Именно так ощущается этот поцелуй первые тридцать секунд. 

А дальше — руками на шее, руками на животе, руками везде, пятнами, пятнами, пятнами на коже, простынях, на стене, перед глазами.  
Джемин отпускает Ренджуна и опускается под него. Ренджун нависает сверху и прогибается в пояснице под чужой широкой ладонью, что гладит её, сминая футболку. И целует, оттягивая губы, и размазывает краску по джеминовым щекам, и чувствует её на языке, и, пока Джемин задирает его футболку до самых лопаток и слизывает с шеи пятна краски, заменяя их новыми, из-за которых наверняка придётся доставать с самой верхней полки свитер с самым высоким горлом, в ухо ему жарко шепчет, что это, ей-богу, какое-то безумие.  
Джемин отвечает, что это искусство. Чистое, первородное, бесформенное, не заключённое ни в какую оболочку. И для Ренджуна это почему-то звучит так же интимно, как если бы Джемин сейчас читал ему молитву, пока Ренджун медленно ластится к его руке у себя между ног.  
Ренджун думает, что в этом определённо что-то есть. 

Джемин стягивает с него истерзанную футболку и перекладывает под себя, намереваясь терзать теперь его. Другими словами то, что он сейчас затеял, и не назовёшь. Он тянется к баночке с чёрной краской на столе и за кисточкой, а затем усаживается на бёдра Ренджуна, которыми тот инстинктивно двигает вперёд.  
Джемин растягивает губы в лёгкой улыбке.  
— Ну дай мне помучить тебя немного. И заодно похвастаться каллиграфией.

 _Мудило_ , думает Ренджун. Самое настоящее. 

Джемин выводит на груди Ренджуна иероглифы, причём китайские, чему Ренджун очень удивляется, но решает оставить вопросы на потом. Холодная краска скользит по коже, а шершавый ворс старой кисти царапает её на поворотах, и чем ниже Джемин спускается, тем тяжелее Ренджун дышит, втягивая живот. Он закрывает руками лицо и больно скручивает кожу на запястьях, когда Джемин начинает гладить пальцами и водить ногтями по выпирающим тазобедренным косточкам, но как тут удержишься, думает Джемин, если они буквально сводят с ума. Ренджун действительно миниатюрный, очень худой, с острыми коленками и аристократично выпирающими ключицами, которые, кажется, вот-вот проткнут тонкую гладкую кожу, расписанную иероглифами с признаниями в любви. Специально на китайском, специально для Ренджуна. Джемин смотрит: красиво, но больно, вплоть до саднящей тоски под сердцем, потому что величайшее произведение художника есть он сам. 

Ренджун клянётся, что выкинет его из дома нахрен или изобьёт вот этим самым стулом, но и у Джемина выдержка не бесконечная, ему, возможно, от такой _картины_ даже хуже, чем самому Ренджуну, поэтому он ставит краску на место, наклоняется и целует его снова, толкается в широко расставленные бёдра и гортанно стонет вместе с Ренджуном в терцию, или, возможно, в квинту — музыкантов среди них нет.  
— Сделай уже со мной что-нибудь, хренов Микеланджело.  
— Почему Микеланджело?  
— Потому что он выпендрёжник и я терпеть его не могу.

Если бы Джемин спросил, на что именно Ренджун сейчас согласен, то он бы ответил: на всё. Но Джемин, слава богу, не спрашивает.

__

Марк просто волшебник, потому что Донхёка должны были выписать ещё только через три дня, но посредством уговоров Марком врачей и медсестёр, каждой из которых он пообещал по сборнику своих стихов, Донхёка выпускают раньше, выписав огромный лист антибиотиков, уколов и процедур. И всё ради того, чтобы успеть на представление, потому что Донхёк не может пропустить того, что сделали его друзья. И ещё он хочет убедиться в том, что Джемин остался жив, потому что ему, если честно, в это не верилось, хотя он и слышал его голос в сообщениях, что Ренджун Донхёку отправлял, рассказывая об идее.

Они прямо из больницы летят в универ и протискиваются в переполненный зал, находят там старшекурсников и Джисона, одногруппника Донхёка, с хореографического, что заняли им места в одном из первых рядов, садятся и машут Джемину, что машет им, выглядывая из-за кулис, пока не останавливается, не смотрит за штору, откуда несколькими секундами позже выглядывает Ренджун и тоже машет им недолго, после скрываясь обратно. Донхёк снимает куртку и шарф, откладывая их за спину, но Марк с недовольством набрасывает куртку обратно ему на плечи, а шарф наматывает до самых ушей, приговаривая, что в противном случае отвезёт его обратно в больницу. И Донхёк не начинает спорить с ним только потому, что Джисон поворачивается и шикает на него, поэтому Донхёк лишь недовольно складывает руки на груди и прячется в шарфе, оставляя только щёлку для глаз. 

За кулисами в подготовочной суете художники наносят последние штрихи на своих моделей, в то время как у них с Ренджуном, по меркам Джемина, ещё куча работы.  
— Ты уверен, что ты успеешь до начала? Мы и так опоздали.  
Ренджун отвечает, стоя на носочках и поправляя волосы Джемина, которые он только недавно перекрасил:  
— Уверен, — он становится обратно и добавляет: — А опоздали мы только из-за тебя, потому что это из-за тебя мне пришлось отмывать иероглифы с бёдер и лодыжек. Между прочим.  
Джемин улыбается и отводит взгляд, но Ренджун возвращает его внимание к себе.  
— Рождественское чудо, помнишь? Если бы мне надо было показать это так, как вижу это я, я бы тебя так на сцену и отправил. Потому что чудо — это ты.  
Джемин смотрит на него сверху вниз и говорит:  
— Знаешь, кто ты? — Ренджун вскидывает брови. — Ты подросток из мюзиклов про театр. Потому что только там так бывает.  
Ренджун склоняет голову вбок.  
— Ну, значит, и ты подросток из мюзиклов про театр вместе со мной, раз уж не быть нам любовниками. Пошли, Габриэлла.  
Ренджун берёт его за руку и тянет следом, когда до Джемина доходит.  
— Нет, подожди, в смысле я Габриэлла? 

В Донхёке борются обида на Марка и желание дышать, но желание дышать побеждает, поэтому он высовывает нос из-под шарфа, однако скрещенных рук с груди не убирает и ниже съезжает на кресле, но подрывается и выпрямляется обратно, когда звучит музыка и на сцену выходят ведущие. 

Представление проходит в виде выставки, общую историю которой рассказывает Ренджун, который и придумал это всё, а каждый художник в подробностях рассказывает о том чуде, что приключилось с ними. 

Рождественское чудо — это когда кто-то находит дом. Это была история Джено и Ченле, которого Джено со спины загримировал, как грязного, израненного и избитого щенка, а спереди — как ухоженного, вымытого, вылеченного и окружённого любовью.

Рождественское чудо — это когда кто-то возвращается домой. Это была история Ренджуна и Джемина, у которого на спине было перепачканное в дыме небо, задыхающиеся и падающие птицы, летящие самолёты, кровь и грязь на снегу, а спереди — чистый снег, на котором отпечатки нескольких пар рук: начиная от детских ладошек и заканчивая теми, с которых не до конца ещё смылись грязь и кровь.

Рождественское чудо — это когда кто-то выздоравливает. Когда в детском госпитале на занесённой снегом Аляске в рождественскую ночь девочка поднимается с кровати, чтобы обнять спасшую её собаку.  
Это когда бедному музыканту, играющему в переходе, в чехол от скрипки кладут лотерейный билет на миллион вон. Когда кто-то находит билет на шоколадную фабрику Вилли Вонки или к кому-то прилетает Питер Пэн. Когда в рождественский день мальчика из детского дома при церкви забирают его новые родители.  
Для кого-то это получить желанную работу, повышение или не вылететь из университета, и на последнем пункте по залу проносятся понимающие смешки и несколько хлопков. Для кого-то это «да», что мечтал услышать несколько лет, для кого-то — «нет», что так же долго желал сказать. Для кого-то — поездка над пропастью в старинном экспрессе по занесённому снегом мосту, для кого-то — его первый в жизни снег или впервые поглаженный на улице кот. Бой часов на башне в полночь, пение хора во время рождественской службы, хрустящий снег под ногами, встретить соседей и предложить им помочь поднести сумки, а потом отпраздновать вместе, хотя вы раньше почти не разговаривали.  
Чудеса измеряются масштабами: они бывают большими и маленькими. Но никогда они не измеряются значимостью. Чудеса — это изменить чью-то жизнь к лучшему. Мелочи меняют всё. Мелочи и есть чудеса. Чья-то история уже и есть чудо. 

Пока Ренджун рассказывает, Донхёк смотрит на Джемина так, будто тот восстал из мёртвых. Он даже слегка качает головой, когда произносит:  
— Он и правда живой.  
Марк кивает и поворачивается к нему.  
— И даже невредимый. Что ты вообще предложил Джемину, что он согласился подменить тебя?  
— Ничего. Возможность быть с Ренджуном рядом. Он сам попросил, когда узнал, что я заболел.  
Марк смотрит на Донхёка и улыбается, а затем отворачивается к сцене.  
— Действительно какое-то рождественское чудо. Невероятно. 

После представления Донхёк влетает за кулисы и сносит с ног сперва Ренджуна, а следом обнимает и Джемина, и Джено, и Ченле, а заканчивается всё групповым объятием, в которое вовлекают Джисона и Марка, стоящих у выхода. Донхёк такой громкий: рассказывает сначала о том, что Ренджун гений, и о том, что понравилось больше всего, но по закону жанра довольно скоро переключается на рассказы о том, какие приключения он нашёл за полторы недели в больнице, и о том, как Марк должен даром пять экземпляров своих стихов медсёстрам, чтобы его раньше выписали из больницы. И Ренджун не может отрицать, как сильно он успел соскучиться по нему за это время. 

Художников сменяют актёры, потому что время готовиться к следующей постановке. В которой Джемин, кстати, участвует тоже, а его ещё нужно отмыть и перегримировать. Ренджун вызывается помочь ему с этим, пока остальные ребята уходят, передав, что будут ждать начало в буфете.  
Тэён хвалит их и говорит, что его очень тронула идея, но Джемину стоит поторопиться, так как у него главная роль.

Ренджун, отмывая с плеч Джемина следы краски, говорит:  
— Хорошо, что ты передумал быть военным. Война тебе не к лицу. И отмывается плохо.  
— Лучше мне быть мальчиком, который пытается вернуть всем веру в Рождество? — Джемин поворачивает к нему голову. — Как думаешь, у него получится?  
Ренджун проводит по лбу тыльной стороной руки и выдыхает.  
— Если он смог вернуть мне веру в людей и искусство, думаю, вернуть всем веру в Рождество для него не будет проблемой.  
Джемин смотрит на него в ответ и улыбается, думая, что надо будет отдать Донхёку долг. Если пятнадцать минут под подъездом — это цена за его рождественское чудо, то он готов стоять под окнами Ренджуна сутками в течение всей своей жизни. 

Джемин уходит в гримёрку, надевает длинное коричневое пальто с широкими рукавами, что обнажают запястья, и завязывает на шею огромный клетчатый шарф, что постоянно спадает с плеча, улыбается Ренджуну перед тем, как выйти на сцену, и вколачивает последний гвоздь в маленький дубовый гроб, в котором похоронено не только Ренджуна, но и его собственное сердце.


End file.
